Lauren Shiba's Big Adventure
by hrrfanfictionmaker
Summary: this is a script for a movie which looks like a fanfiction the chapters will be called parts and this is my insperation from iamnater1225 check her out with this link /iamnater1225 i also throw in other charecters for the film
1. Chapter 1

Part 1-when samurai meets pony

it was a regular morning in ponyville the sun was shinning, the birds were cherping and twilight and her friends were having a picnic

twilight: it's so nice to have a picnic with loads of friends

spike: yes it is isn't that right my lady

rarity: of course spikey honey

then they heard the sound of a someone crying

applejack: did you hear that

fluttershy: we should go check it out someone might be in danger

pinkie pie: come on let's go

so the 6 ponies (spike included) set off to find the source of the cry which was coming from the woods

when they went into the woods they found a small basket with a blanket on top

rainbow dash: is that a baby

twilight: I don't know let's check it out

when they got to the basket they saw it was a baby crying

rarity: oh my

rarity picked up the baby and cradled her in her arms

spike: what's her name

rarity: i'm not sure honey do you know

spike: i'm clueless

twilight then spots something in the basket

twilight: hey look there's a note

she takes the note from the basket and begins to read

twilight: please mrs. belle take care of my little lauren and protect her from the dangers that lie beyond your town please note that I token my son jayden to mentor ji and I have given my daughter to you she has until she is 16 to become a samurai princess ranger to protect earth for master xandred

rainbow dash: woah who's it from

twilight: I don't know rainbow it's unsigned

applejack: what are you gonna do about it rarity

rarity: I have to do what is right I will take care of this little princes

sspike: can I help too

rarity: of course spikey honey

they then hear lauren's stomach rumble

applejack: I think the little one needs to be fed

twilight: well let's go back to the picnic we can give her something to eat

then ponies and spike then go back to the picnic with lauren still in rarity's hands

in the next part of the movie: rarity has a pretty good time taking care of lauren with spike's help even when lauren got scared one night rarity decides to comfort her by telling her a bedtime story


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2-the tale of friendship

rarity was in the living room with lauren in a high chair

lauren: (laughing)

rarity: is my little sweetheart princess ready for her buh buh

Vida Rocca then came in from the kitchen with a bottle filled with milk

vida: here's her bottle rarity spike helped me fill it

rarity takes the bottle

rarity: why thank you vidy widy

she turns to lauren

rarity: alright laury wary here's your buh buh

lauren: (laughing)

rarity puts lauren's bottle on the high chair table

rarity: (to vida) how's everything going with you and nick

vida: oh it's been fine we were to learn a new spell code

rarity: oh how sweet can you show it to me

vida: sure

vida takes out her mystic morpher and punches in the code 5-5-5

rarity: what kind of spell starts with the code 5 5 5

vida: Udonna got it from a banana wearing striped pajamas

rarity: oh okay then

vida then waves her wand to begin the spell when spike catches her after going out of the kitchen

vida: magical source, release the bananas!

spike: (shocked) wait vida you know what Udonna said what will happen if you use the spell without bowls in the house

too late the spell is activated and a bunch of bananas come falling from the roof making a huge mess

lauren: (laughing and clapping)

vida: perhaps I should stick to spells I can only do good at

rarity: yes of course vidy widy

one night lauren Shiba was in her crib crying so her mother rarity comes in to comfort her

rarity: are you alright honey

lauren shakes her head

rarity: do you want mommy to read a story to help you go to sleep

lauren nods her head

rarity: okay this one's a classic Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both...

rarity then saw little lauren has drifted off to sleep so she kisses lauren on the cheek

rarity: goodnight laury wary

she walks slowly out of the room and closes the door quietly so lauren can sleep peacefully

in the next part of the movie: master xandred and nightmare moon want to kidnapped lauren for an evil plot so they inlists the help of 3 hooded retried teenagers to do the job


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3-the evil plan

in an gymnasium housed inside a big mansion we see 3 teenagers wearing black clothing with black hoods on and black scarfs around their mouths practicing their dance with the song Lets Get It Started by Black eyed peas playing on their radio on the shelf they're about to finish their dance by having the female hooded stand on two of the male hooded's shoulders when the 2nd male hooded sneezed and made them fall down messing up the dance

female hooded: damn it steve! you ruined the dance again

steve: oh come on George please tell harriet not to say

George: i'm with harriet steve

steve: doh!

George: we'll just have to do it again from the top the very top

harriet: all thanks to mr. party destroyer

steve: hey! i'm sick of all this dancing why don't we steal stuff or rob banks anymore

George: you know what happened during court last year

steve: oh right we were banned from stealing and we promised never to steal again

harriet: that's right mister smartypants

steve: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

harriet: but steve does have a point

steve: thank you

harriet: we've been kept inside here all day and we should do something fun

then out of nowhere 2 monsters show up shocking the teens

harriet: uh who are you

monster 1: i'm master xandred

monster 2: and i'm his partner nightmare moon

George: okay well hi

nightmare moon: greetings

steve: okay why are you here

master xandred: cause we heard you need a call for a little adventure don't you

George: well of course

harriet: yes we do

steve: I don't think so...

harriet and George: SHUT UP STEVE!

steve: sorry...

master xandred: well we have a special mission for you

harriet: well what is it

nightmare moon: as you know the lord Shiba has tooken her daughter to a somepony called mrs. belle the daughter's name is lauren Shiba and she only has 16 years until she is the new princess samurai ranger but we need her for other plans your mission should you choose to accept is to find lauren and take her into our fortress so the evil plan can begin master xandred's fortress isn't far from your home

harriet: oh okay then

master xandred: but you won't be alone take these

he gives the teens 3 samurizers

George: what can these do

nightmare moon: i'll show you just say these words samurizer go go samurai

George: okay samurizer!

he flips open the samurizer

George: go go samurai!

he then draws the symbol 火 in the air he then presses a button on the samurizer and transforms into a red samurai ranger

George: woah cool

harriet: awesome now time for my turn go go samurai!

harriet flips open her samurizer, draws the symbol 天 in the air, and presses the button transforming into a pink samurai ranger

harriet: wow it's like pink is the new black

steve: woah can't wait to see mine go go samurai!

steve flips open his samurizer, draws the symbol 木 in the air, and presses the button transforming into a green samurai ranger making harriet burst out in laughter

steve: what's so damn funny

harriet: oh it's just that you're all covered in your least favorite colour

steve: what

he looks down and then he reliazes

steve: GREEN! I HATE GREEN!

everyone then laughs

steve: why did you gave me this form

George: maybe because you're an idiot

steve: i'm not an idiot!

harriet: I must say this form really makes your colours stand out more

George: this is sweet

nightmare moon: but that's not all it can do try putting in the symbol of splash

harriet: okay

she then draws the symbol 沫 in the air and the spell splashes onto steve

steve: hey i'm all wet!

harriet: well you should be

steve: shut up

harriet: you shut up

master xandred: with your new ranger forms and symbol powers you will be able to get lauren into our clutches so are you ready

the 3 teens nod at each other then George looks at master xandred and nightmare moon

George: we're ready

in the next part of the movie: Sylvia Marpole helps out rarity and spike with lauren by changing her (don't judge me) and getting her made up for her first picture taking


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4-lauren's make up

a day later in lauren's room

rarity: (looking at her manestyle notepad) she can't look too butch but she can't look too feminine she has to look angelic like a little princess

lauren: (laughs in her highchair)

Sylvia Marpole: but rarity she's already a princess

rarity: not yet she isn't she's 1 year old so she's only got 15 years left

Sylvia Marpole: you know I saw regular babies that are beautiful as lauren (to lauren) isn't that right laury girl yes it is

lauren: (laughs)

rarity: lauren is not a regular baby she is a angel a prize from the eyes of god a polished apple in a beautiful tree

Sylvia Marpole: I know that hey where's her brother anyway

rarity: he's with mentor ji

Sylvia Marpole: mentor ji the wise old samurai

rarity: of course (sniffs) oh that smell

lauren: (laughs)

rarity: Sylvia can you help me with lauren please my hoofs are a bit full

Sylvia Marpole: oh sure (takes lauren out of her highchair) come here lauren hi (she puts lauren on the table) now let's get you changed

rarity: don't forget about the ointment before changing her

Sylvia Marpole: yes rarity I know what i'm doing

she then changes lauren after changing her Sylvia Marpole sat lauren up on the table as rarity came with the hairbrush

rarity: now hold still laury wary

she starts combing lauren's hair

lauren: (laughs)

Sylvia Marpole: you know she looks just like you rarity

rarity: not quite there's one more thing she needs

she puts an indigo flower barrette on lauren's hair

rarity: (smiles at lauren) now she looks just like me

lauren: (laughs)

lauren was now ready for her first picture taking

in the next part of the movie: back on earth the new samurai rangers along with jayden and mentor ji are having a talk on weather or not it was right to leave lauren Shiba with the ponies


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5-the discussion of a samurai

meanwhile back on earth in the samurai ranger's dojo

kevin: I don't know about this jayden your mother giving your sister to a bunch of ponies

mentor ji: these ponies are excellence with a simple matter of light and energy they'll be well at looking after lauren

jayden: but mom only inlisted the help of rarity to take care of her no one else

mia: rarity you mean that beauty pony I met at babs con last Tuesday

jayden: (chuckles) how could I forget

Emily: what do you think mike

mike: what do I think well I think it could be nuts giving a baby to a pony I mean is she going to teach lauren how to ride on 4 legs

mentor ji: that's not how it goes

Emily: that's right rarity will teach lauren how to make outfits and beautiful dresses

mia: how about cooking

jayden: nah I don't think rarity can cook can she

kevin: well I never see her cook

mike: me neither

jayden: let's just hope lauren will be alright she has only 15 years left until her blessing can begin

then the samurai alarm goes off

mentor ji: looks like this talk will have to continue later (opens a water map) the riverside lake

jayden: come on rangers

the 4 other rangers: right

the rangers then go off to the riverside lake to fight the nighlok

in the next part of the movie: lauren now 3 years old goes on a nature walk with her aunt fluttershy and gets a vision from a samurai pony telling her that she has 13 years left until her blessing to become the new princess samurai ranger can begin


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6-a vision to remember

spring was in ponyvill one day and fluttershy and 3 year old lauren Shiba were having a nautrewalk

fluttershy: it's so great we get to do something together sweetheart

lauren: I am 3 years old after all auntie fluttershy

fluttershy: I know you're 3 years old and you know lauren you were only (makes her hoofs in the size of small square) this big when me and the other ponies found you you're getting really big

lauren: I know auntie fluttershy

fluttershy then sees a tree in the meadow

fluttershy: hey sweetheart how about we go have a rest over by the shade

lauren: okay auntie fluttershy

fluttershy: (smiles) that's my growing little girl

the 2 of them then go and sit down by the tree as lauren then fell asleep she then dreams of finding herself in a odd room

lauren: where am I

someone offscreen: you're in a vision

lauren then turns around and sees a pony who looks like shinning armour except with samurai armour on

samurai pony: you must be lauren

lauren: yep that's me

samurai pony: I came by to give you a message

lauren: what is it

samurai pony: it's about your future in about 13 years you will have a blessing in celestia's garden to become the new princess samurai ranger and you're also hunted by enemies

lauren: what kind of enemies

samurai pony: very bad enemies you'll see them when you go to save earth for 1 day before you become the princess samurai ranger when you're 16

he then disappears in dust

lauren: (runs up to him) wait

she then wakes up panting as fluttershy then pats her back to calm her down

fluttershy: are you okay

lauren: oh yes I just had a bad dream

twilight then came up to fluttershy and lauren

twilight: there you are lauren your mother's looking for you for your dress test

lauren: okay auntie twilight come on auntie fluttershy

fluttershy: okay sweetheart

then lauren, twilight and fluttershy go to see rarity at her boutique

in the next part of the movie: lauren now 15 years old goes off to find a person she heard about called the ancient one so she can learn to be a samurai warrior before her blessing next year


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7-off to see the ancient one

lauren now 15 years old was having a shower in rarity's washroom listening Ride Of Life by ShiShi Red And The Stars on her radio

Kajiki Yellow on the radio: (singing) Heaven knows wherever you go, I will be right by your side

lauren: (singing along using a bar of soap as a microphone) On this roller coaster, roller coaster ride of life

rarity: (offscreen) laury wary have you finished showering yet

lauren: almost mom I just gotta dry off

rarity: (offscreen) okay sweetie

lauren then turned off the shower and stepped out of it wrapping a towel around herself

Kajiki Yellow on the radio: (singing) This roller coaster ride of life, Lifts you up and lets you down, This roller coaster ride of life, Spins you round and round and round

the song then cuts to a radio station host

radio station host on the radio: that was ShiShi Red And The Stars' hit tune Ride Of Life you're listening to 1.B sounds of cool edge

a gutair sound effect then plays on the radio

lauren: man I really love that radio station

after getting dressed lauren walked out of the washroom and goes downstairs to where her mother rarity is waiting

rarity: (surprised) wow darling you look beautiful in that dress

lauren: that's because you made it for me mom

rarity: oh that's right

lauren: i'm gonna go to my room now

rarity: okay sweetie

lauren then went up to her room to think about something

lauren: well I got only 1 more year until the blessing and i'm not even properly trained yet

she then hears meowing and turns around to see opal on her bed

lauren: oh hi opal didn't know you were there

she pets opal by stroking opal's fur when she starts to hear somebody talking about something outside it was her aunt twilight and her mother rarity talking with each other

twilight: (offscreen) you do know she has to learn how to fight like a samurai

rarity: (offscreen) well yeah I know that but there's pony here who can help out

twilight: (offscreen) why can't we just get the ancient one

rarity: (offscreen) that young lady but no one has ever seen her since her car got into an accident

twilight: (offscreen) well it's not like it will be hard to find

lauren then decided to go off to find the ancient one as she kisses opal goodbye and leaves a note on her bedroom desk and leaves out the window as rarity and twilight then come into lauren's bedroom to check on her

rarity: honey we have to...

rarity then gets shocked to find her daughter nowhere meanwhile lauren travelled through the snowy hills to find the ancient one after hours of walking she found an old Shiba house she came to it and knocked on the door and out stepped a young lady wearing a purple hat, a purple vest over a black shirt, a purple skirt and purple boots she had yellow hair and a weird machine in her pocket

lauren: are you the ancient one

yellow haired girl: yes but you can call me Zoey

lauren: okay Zoey I have come to be trained like a samurai

Zoey: I must warn you the path of the samurai is very dangerous

lauren: but I must know it in time for my blessing next year

Zoey then nods her head

Zoey: good point okay i'll teach you step inside

lauren then stepped inside Zoey's warm Shiba house as Zoey closed the door

in the next part of the movie: rarity gets worried that lauren was stolen so rainbow dash decides to call a team of special detectives to investigate what happened and they are known as the Power Rangers JAQK


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8-the 5 brave detectives

meanwhile there was a meeting in equestria

rarity: my baby is stolen! I can hardly believe it!

twilight: we're trying to do everything we can just calm down

princess celestia: mrs. shiba not gonna be good about this

rainbow dash then stood out of her chair

rainbow dash: I got an idea

fluttershy: what kind of idea rainbow dash

rainbow dash: I know a group of brilliant detectives who can try and find her for you rarity

rarity: (sighs in relief) oh good and who are they

rainbow dash: they are called Power Rangers JAQK i'll call them

she flies out of the meeting room meanwhile JAQK's boss called JAQK into his office

boss: now you're wondering why I called you in here

harry: yeah why's that

heather: is there another monster you want us to attack

boss: actually it is a missing daughter

alexa: a missing daughter

Michael: now this is big

boss: get to rarity's boutique now and try and find her

the JAQK rangers accept and fly off in their JAQK sky raider and land next to rarity's boutique and let themselves into the boutique

rarity: oh you must be the detectives rainbow called in

harry: yes call us the JAQK detectives

rainbow dash: yeah Power Rangers JAQK is just a nickname for them when they have their power ranger suits

Michael: now where is your daughter's room

rarity took the JAQK detectives into lauren's room as it's very dark

harry: hold on I got this

harry then held his arm and took the top off of it showing a bunch of gears inside of him indicating that he's a robot

rarity: what is that

Michael: oh well we're robots

rarity: oh

harry then presses a button on one of his gears which makes lights come out of his eyes

harry: bionic light!

he then searches with his bionic light then he sees a note on lauren's desk

harry: hey look there's something on that desk

heather runs up to it and takes it

heather: it's a note

harry takes the note from heather and looks at it

harry: and it's written in chocolate pudding

alexa: how do you know

harry: cause it smells like it

heather: what's it say harry what does it say

harry: hold on heather calm I don't read that fast (clears throat) dear mother by the time you read this I have went to find the ancient one so she train me to become a powerful samurai before my blessing I still love you and 3 bad men are trying to kill me so I have to get ready to stop them i'll be back from lauren

rarity: (smiles with a calm mood) that's my girl

harry: we might have to help her when she comes back

Michael: got it

heather: got it

alexa: got it

in the next part of the movie: the 16th year has come and has finished her training with Zoey when lauren returns home the blessing begins


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9-the blessing will commence

a year has past and lauren did really well in her training with Zoey now it was time for the final lesson before lauren left 16 year old lauren and Zoey sat together in the dojo

Zoey: okay lauren I want you to think

lauren: why's that

Zoey: because you must use your thinking to break the glass in front of you

lauren: okay so what do I think about

Zoey: okay I want you to think of your most precious childhood memory the one you kept on remembering

lauren: okay

lauren then closed her eyes and thought real hard she then had a flashback of when she was 9 and practicing her dancing on the roof of rarity's boutique with I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly playing on her radio at night then spike came to see her

spike: lauren

she stops dancing and sees spike as he walks up to her

spike: what are you doing? it's after 12

lauren: couldn't sleep uncle spike

spike: neither can we with the noise you're making come on let's go inside

lauren: just one more dance

spike: (smiles) okay one more

lauren then continued her dancing with a pirroette

spike: wow that's a great pirroette don't stop girl keep dancing

lauren: you think if I do good I can go to the dragon hibernation with you

spike: laury laury laury when you do good you can do whatever you want

lauren: when i'm a samurai princess soon I wanna go to the canterlot school

spike: oh well that's a popular school you can a first class education there

lauren: then I wanna dance in show then I wanna dance in broadway

spike: woah maybe save it till you're 16 girl

lauren: when i'm done with dancing I wanna be a true dragon warrior just like you

spike: (blushes) well If you can fly

both him and lauren then laugh as the flashback ends and 16 year old lauren manages to break the glass

Zoey: wow lauren that was cool

lauren: I know (gets up) alright i'm off thanks for helping me Zoey

Zoey: don't mention it

lauren then leaves the dojo

after returning home she finds the ponies, the samurai rangers and the JAQK detectives there waiting for her

rarity: (smiles) welcome home sweetie

lauren: thanks mom

mentor ji walks up to her

mentor ji: lauren your great heart and beautiful courage to go to the ancient one yourself has made you the perfect princess samurai ranger

lauren then kneels down to mentor ji's feet

lauren: thanks mentor

mentor ji: I herby proclaim you princess samurai ranger lauren

then everyone cheers with applause as lauren stands and is given by mentor ji a samurizer

lauren: thanks (turns around) samurizer!

she flips open the samurizer

lauren: go go samurai!

she then writes the symbol 火 in the air and transforms into a red samurai ranger

rarity: (claps) that's my little princess

jayden: now it's time for your next challenge

lauren: i'm really for it brother

harry: then we're coming with you

lauren: okay

she then teleports to earth with the JAQK detectives ready for her next challenge

in the next part of the movie: lauren travels to earth to fight the 3 blacked hooded teenagers who want to catch her for the evil plan master xandred and nightmare moon are preparing to do with help from Power Rangers JAQK


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10-samurai rangers vs samurai imposters

after the 5 of them teleported to earth they found the 3 hooded teens in their samurai suits waiting

harriet: oh now there you are

George: we've been looking for you for years

steve: I've been growing old since then

harriet: you don't look old

steve: it's just a condition I have

harriet: oh okay

lauren: this is gonna be tough

Michael: good thing we have support (takes out his wrist communicator) sky raider send down our power pods

then a blue cube fell out of the sky and land on the ground

George: that's so cool

a door then opens on the blue cube

harry: we'll be right back rangers it's morphin time!

the 3 others: right

the 4 JAQK agents then go inside the blue cube and go into their separate power pods

computer: man your pods rangers and good luck

they then come out with really cool suits and helmets

George: who are you people

harry: red ace!

Michael: blue jack!

heather: pink queen!

alexa: green king!

the JAQK rangers: we are Power Rangers JAQK!

George: let's get them

harriet and steve: you got it

the 3 of them charge at lauren and the JAQK rangers

harry: let's go

the 5 rangers charge and the battle begins

3 minutes of battling later the hooded teens are kneeling down beaten

lauren: face it you're finished

George: we're not finished yet let's do it

harriet and steve: right

they take out their folding zords and write the symbol 超 in the air with their samurizers

George: lion folding zord!

steve: bear folding zord!

harriet: turtle folding zord!

all 3 of them: megamode power!

they then transform into their mega modes and jump into their zords which are now bigger

George: time for something good summon dragon and ape

both the dragon zord and the ape zord come out through samurai dust as George then writes 合 in the air with his samurizer

George: zords combined!

the 5 zords combine to form the samurai megazord the 3 hooded rangers teleport into the head cocpit

all 3 of them: evil samurai megazord we are united!

then master xandred and nightmare moon come in through a portal

nightmare moon: I guess you know now how to use the zords

George: yes we do

meanwhile outside

harry: looks like we're gonna have to get serious

the 4 others: right

the JAQK rangers summon their sky raider while lauren summons her lion folding zord as the evil samurai megazord holds out his blade at them

George: let's see how you can face this

then a huge blast knocks the blade out of the evil samurai megazord's hand

George: what the

everyone looks up and see the danger 5 jet looking down on them

llsa: не в этой жизни присоски

harriet: who are you

tucker: we are danger 5 a team of heroes dedicated to saving the world from hitler

Jackson: that's right tucker and we brought some friends with us

the jet moves out of the way to reveal twilight's balloon with all 6 ponies and spike and the samurai gigazord with all 6 samurai rangers

Antonio: this is fantastico we get to fight a bunch of imposters

rarity: stay away from my baby you 3 hooded freaks

lauren: thanks guys

spike: no problem girl

master xandred: this is obsurce

nightmare moon: when you're right you're right

George: no matter we'll take care of them

everyone prepares for the battle

in the next part of the movie: the final battle has begun with the samurai rangers, the JAQK rangers, the ponies and lauren against master xandred, nightmare moon and the samurai imposters who will win?


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11-the final battle

it begins where part 10 was left off with the final battle beginning

jayden: concentrate... wait for it...

Claire: tucker if we die in battle I just want you to know I love you

tucker: I know

George: KILL THEM ALL

jayden: now

the final battle begins the ponies and blasting crystals of their cutie marks with their neckalaces, the sky raider uses a lazer, the danger 5 jet fires bullets, and the gigazord has a sword fight with the samurai megazord

harry: oh man he's tough

Michael: just keep firing

lauren: wait I know what to do

rarity: what are you gonna do laury

lauren: i'm gonna sacrifice myself

rarity: (shocked) what darling no

but it's too late lauren makes her lion zord charge to the samurai megazord

mia: guys look out

the gigazord moves out of the way

harriet: oh no what's she doing

lauren then presses play on her ipod she pulled out of her pocket and it plays the song I Believe I Can Fly as she's almost to the evil megazord

George: oh no

lauren: final attack

her lion zord then pounces on the megazord and it explodes rarity then almost cries thinking her daughter is killed but then from the smoke the lion zord standing firm and lauren standing on the top of it with scratches and bruises on her

rarity: (surprised) my baby

she teleports to the top of the zord and hugs lauren who hugs back everyone then cheers meanwhile on the ground the 3 hooded teens out of their suits with master xandred and nightmare moon are defeated with their megazord destroyed

harriet: THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT STEVE (hits steve)

steve: ow

in the next part of the movie: the happy ending begins


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12-a happy ending

5 days jayden offered lauren to come with him with the other rangers but lauren wanted to stay with her pony family so jayden accepts the belle family lauren included are getting ready for their family photo

spike: okay can everyone move in close

they do as spike told them to do

spike: okay vida ready

Vida Rocca: of course cause I learnt a new spell

spike: (worrided) oh no

vida takes out her mystic morpher and types in the code 3-8-7

Vida Rocca: (waves her wand) magical source take a picture

it only makes the morpher take a selfie of vida

spike: guess it didn't work

Vida Rocca: (smiles) guess it didn't okay say cheese

the belle family and lauren: cheese

the family picture is then token

THE END


End file.
